1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a climate control system outlet having a link that is connected to multiple vanes for pivoting the vanes in unison.
2. Background Art
A prior climate control system outlet includes a housing and multiple injection molded plastic vanes pivotally connected to the housing. The outlet further includes one or more injection molded, hard plastic links attached to the vanes for moving the vanes in unison. Each link has multiple pairs of legs, and each pair of legs is configured to snap fit onto a pin of a particular vane. Because of variances in vane and link dimensions that result from associated manufacturing processes, it is difficult to achieve a proper fit between the vanes and links to thereby obtain a desired operational effort for the outlet.
In accordance with the invention, an outlet for a climate control system includes a support member and multiple vanes pivotally connected to the support member. The outlet also includes a link attached to the vanes such that the vanes are pivotable in unison. Furthermore, the link comprises a soft, rubbery material having a Shore A hardness in the range of 40 to 80.
These and other aspects, features and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.